Her Heart Died Today
by emily-brat
Summary: Not all is what it seems behind her facade. Inside she is breaking apart, but on the outside, she refuses to show her turmoil.


**Title:** Her Heart Died Today

**Rating:** PG13 to Teens (due to some minor swear words)

**Authors Note:** If any of ya'll have read my stories, I write in pairs, mostly DuCaine, but I currently am trying to see where my writing skills can go since I want to enter into a short story contest. I hope that this proves to some non-DuCaine believers that you can have two different shippers to love (even if I am all for DuCaine)

* * *

I watch as my girlfriend talks to the new guy, his name is Cardoza -I think-but I'm not sure. The one thing I don't fully understand is how we came to be like this? I know that we apologized to one another on what we did; me driving a car at her and for her shooting at me. The thing is that we no longer talk and its sad that I am about to do this to her.

I walk up to the two and gently grab her wrist. she stops talking to the new guy and looks at me. I silently talk with her through my eyes and she nods. I hear her excuse herself and together we leave.

We stop in the locker room and by then I had let go of her wrist. I look into her eyes-those green ones-once again before I start to talk. I am fully aware that in the next couple minutes, I- Eric Delko- will break my girlfr...err..um..my friends heart, but it's for the best..right?

"Calleigh, we need to talk" I tell her and I can clearly see her eyes become unfocused.

"Um..ok...should I sit down for this?" she asks me, but before I can say anything to her, she sits on the bench located in front of her locker.

"Calleigh, what has been going on with you and the new guy?" I ask her straight forward

She looks at me like she has no clue as to what I am talking about. Oh crap..she doesn't know! I thought that this would be a clear sign to her, but she really has no idea as to what I am about to accuse her of.

"What is going on between me and Jesse?" she asked back at me, "Eric, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play with me Calleigh," I beg her, "I need to know"

"Eric, there is nothing going on with me and Jesse" she insists, "I hate when guys think they can boss their girlfriends around" she angrily tells me

I put my hands to my face to cover it up so she won't see me roll my eyes at her, and also to wipe the frustrated look off my face.

"I'm not bossing you around Calleigh" I tell her, "I just want to know what is going on between you two!"

She angrily rises from the bench and clearly gives me a piece of Calleigh Duquesne I have yet to see.

"Eric Delektorsky, I don't know where you come off treating me like I've done something wrong, when I know I have not. Jesse and I are friends, we met when I first transferred to Miami, nothing more! Yes, now that you are no longer able to work at CSI-per your request- him and I are now partnered up, but in no way does that give you the right to accuse me of cheating!" she angrily tells me, and I thought she was finished, but no, she continued on, "and another thing, if you can't trust me, why are you even talking to me?

"Cal..." I try to interrupt, but she won't have it

"No, don't Cal me" she says, "Jesse and I are friends and nothing more, but since you think I'm secretly having a relationship behind your back, maybe this relationship in no longer working"

"I couldn't agree more" I tell her without thinking

"Really?" she asks rather shocked, and I can tell that she is on the road to a very bad mental breakdown.

"Yes, I couldn't see my life with you either, no wonder Jake left you" and just like that, her eyes fill with tears and she looks down to the floor.

"I hate you Eric Delko, Forever and Always" she angrily mumbles at me before turning on her heels and walking away from me, but then stops and turns around with her head held high, "I want your shit out of my house by the time I get home tonight, anything that is left there, I will be the one burning it!" then she leaves, her head now down.

So my relationship with the one woman that I truly cared for no longer exists. I had truly fucked up, not only was I stupid enough not to ask her in private, I fully accused her of cheating. Calleigh Duquesne and I -Eric Delko- are no longer a couple, thanks to my dumb ass mouth and head. I'm a fucking CSI and I was always told to follow the evidence, but in this case, the evidence was what I wanted it to be. Damn!

No wonder she was cautious about this relationship in the first place. No good comes from dating a coworker and a friend, especially one that you see on a regular basis. I have learned that now, but my heart goes out to Calleigh, she's had this happen to her plenty of times before and now..well now, it's different for her.

I know that I her heart died today, all due to me. I-Eric Delko- broke my best friends heart. I'm not a very good friend now am I?

* * *

Please Review. I dont care if its a good review or bad, I need the critique. I am getting ready for a contest and I am thinking of entering this one or my other one called 'Nobody Knew'


End file.
